Love Wanted
by Flight Moore
Summary: Hawkgirl and Green Lantern are in love but neither will confess. Typical of them. Takes place in the cartoon version when Vixen and Hawkgirl don't quite get along.
1. Chapter 1

If it weren't for following a fine line of work I might actually think about spending time beyond the fight on myself. I'm too connected to the fight, my love life, ended and began so many times over I wonder if maybe, just maybe this could be a new beginning. Than things get in the way, work, my conscience, other women…

"John, can you please go away?" I asked as kindly as the moment allowed.

Aside from the obstacles, I could no doubt have the life I want, desire. Those obstacles are very hard to overcome let me tell you.

"Sorry, just wanted to know if you wanted to get some lunch with me, didn't mean to interrupt your practice." He held his hands up, surrendering.

I paused what I was doing to pay attention.

"And what about Mari?" It was an honest question, since they were together.

He scratched his neck, looking at the ground, and slowly up my body to my face.

"She had a modeling gig in Paris. I was on duty so I couldn't go."

I smiled, "Smooth catch John." I punched the practice dummy in the head. "I don't think Mari would like it if we had a steak out."

. She had it all, maybe not all, but she is a model and had money, she is nice-to those who deserve it, and has him. And what do I have, nothing, no money, half the world hates me, and I don't have…I began punching the dummy with a new sense of hatred and jealousy.

"Anyways, will you come or not?"

"Why are you going to do something like this to Mari? Why do you want to go to lunch with me, why not Bruce or Clark?"

If he'd say it I'd be gone for, but of course being the person he is….

"I….alright."

Once he left I slumped against the dummy, breathing deeply…my eyes watering.

"I am not going to cry over this."

I punched the dummy again, decapitating the head.


	2. Chapter 2

Even though I said I wasn't going to cry over it I did. Of course it wasn't until I went to bed. I was completely ready, dead tired, exhausted from a fight, and I lay down and suddenly the memories of today flow through my mind.

I realized then that I would do anything for John if only he'd admit how he felt.

I just didn't understand why we had to go through such a triangle like this, why couldn't we just be together?

He had Mari and I had the ever-pestering Carter to deal with.

I was only able to handle being in my room for an hour before I went back up to the watchtower.

"Just my luck." I sighed when I saw who was on duty.

"What was that?" Mari asked, "Oh, hello Shiera. How come you're up here, Arrow is supposed to relieve me."

I shrugged, "I can relieve you until he gets here."

She crossed her arms, an annoyed look on her face. "How come you're here Shiera? It was your night off."

"I couldn't sleep-bad dreams." I said sheepishly. I don't want to deal with her right now. "I'm just going to go down to the cafeteria then."

She eyed me questioningly but shrugged. "Alright." She turned back around to focus on the monitors.

I stood there for a moment before I left. I didn't understand her or him. I didn't understand what he saw in her.

I left the room and went down to the cafeteria.

"What do you see in her John?" I asked under my breath.

"Maybe he sees a beautiful model and strong woman." A man said behind me.

I turned on my heel and was looking into the faceless face of The Question.

"That was a rhetorical question Question." I snapped.

"And I was talking to my piece of cake." He said. I looked down at his slice of white cake.

I smiled at him and grabbed a slice myself. "Alright, then, speaking to my cake, what would you do if you loved someone who you couldn't have?"

He reached for some strawberries. "I would do nothing. Everyone has relationships, who says they will last forever."

I turned to look at him. "And what if they do?"

He looked at me, a face of no character. "Tell him the truth."

He looked back at the food, adding some extra sugar. "But you are not that type of cake and don't ever want to taste bad."

I grabbed a scoop of ice cream and some chocolate syrup while he talked.

"I think the more you look at a cake, the more you want it." He looked at me again before he left. "I'd just keep being the cake."

Question walked away.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"I took Arrow's time so…monitor room."

"I didn't think you could have food in there."

"The question isn't if you can but if you should."


	3. Chapter 3

Today was crap. I was assigned an easy mission with big blue. Didn't last maybe five minutes with him fighting.

I was bored out of my mind, I could do nothing but sit in the watchtower until I was ready to go out in public again. I wasn't ready though…not yet at least.

"If only I could read a book." I groaned as I slumped on a bench in the training room.

Someone knocked on a sidewall, alerting me to his or her presence. "Maybe if you weren't so hot tempered and square minded you could sit still."

I glared at John for the slight. "Maybe if you weren't so block headed you'd see more clearly." I snarled.

His eyes widened with surprise. "I was only joking Shiera."

I got off of the bench, grabbed my coat, and walked out of the training room.

"I wasn't."

We were so alike…yet he either couldn't see it or didn't want to see it.

* * *

**So sorry it has taken me so long to update! Been pretty busy since the last update of this story!**

**Actually forgot about it for a time :P**


	4. Chapter 4

I stared out the deck window of the Watchtower, just staring as my mind raced and chastised me for saying what I did to John.

"Someone looks like they could use a hug or to get out of the watchtower," the Speedster stated matter of factly.

I knew it was him by his voice, he and John had pretty distinct voices. Voices I could honestly listen to for hours on end, despite Wally's witty and sometimes annoying charm.

I glanced back at Wally with a small frown. "And you could do to mind your own business Flash." I sighed at the hurt look he gave me and looked down at the metal floor. "I'm sorry. I guess you are right. I need to get out of here for a bit."

He grinned, happy to oblige. "Would the Hawk like to join me down to Earth?"

I looked at him, raising an eyebrow to the nickname. "The Hawk would like that very much so. Where are we going?"

"Central," he shrugs. "I was going to go to the city for some routine runs before heading home for the night."

_Home…_ All I had was the Watchtower and Fate's hidden realm that could even come the littlest bit close to a home. Wally and everyone else, even Superman all had a home, a place where they fit in.

"Are you okay, Shiera?" Flash asked, genuinely caring about my well being.

I looked back at the Earth, my face reflecting the unsure feeling I had about myself. "I will be." Because I was strong and I could get over this. "I'm just homesick," I said quietly.

"But you have a home here. And Fate will gladly house you whenever you like," he said, stepping to my side.

"Exactly. He'll _house_ me whenever I need it," I replied sadly. "Wally, I'm an alien with half the world hating me for what happened when the Thanagarians came to Earth. I do not belong here. And despite everyone's efforts to make me feel at home and welcomed," I looked up at him, "There is still lingering tensions from my betrayal."

He stared at me for a long moment before smirking. "I think you've given yourself way too much time to think about things. You definitely need a night away from the tower."

His optimism was rather enlightening and I couldn't help but give him a small smile in return. Perhaps he was right. All I've really been doing is thinking about things…and people. I needed a distraction, a good distraction.


	5. Chapter 5

I laughed at Wally as we patrolled Central City. He was so quick witted that it was honestly hard to take him seriously half the time. But the other half of the time, like now as I watched him fight Mirror Master and Captain Cold, I could see how strong and smart the guy was.

I think we often took him for granted to be honest. We wouldn't be quite the same without his quick wit.

I grunted in pained when I was hit in the head by something hard.

"Hey pretty bird," a man said on the roof to my right. I could hear the playfulness of his scratchy accented voice and it really irked me the wrong way.

I glared at Boomerang. "You want to say that again Boomy?" I asked lowly.

He grinned and reached for his boomerangs he held on his back.

This would be quick.

I flew at Boomerang quickly, my mace lighting up in my hands as I held it at the ready.

I couldn't help but smile at the look of sudden fear on his face.

As I was moving to hit him upside the head he was punched away from me and went rolling across the roof.

"Hawkgirl." Flash yelling my name like he did means that I had apparently done something wrong that he didn't like. I pulled back and held my mace at my side. "Rein in the strength. He's just a guy that likes to play with boomerangs."

"What are you talking about Flash? I was just going to hit him like I do every crook," I frowned, not understanding why he had stopped me.

"You were arching like you were about to hit Superman or someone who can take a mace to the face," he said. He quickly went and punched Boomerang again and tied him up where he sat.

"I was not," I retorted.

Flash crossed his arms and gave me his signature "really" look. A look I usually only got from Superman.

I scoffed and bobbed my head. "What? You want me to admit that I was going to hit the man harder than I should have just so I could let my anger out on a real person? You want me to admit that I'm so lost, confused, and homesick that I don't know where or what to do?"

Oh no, I'm breaking down. Why am I breaking down now? And in front of Wally.

I felt tears come to my eyes and quickly wiped them away with a sniffle. I must look so weak to him right now.

"I have to watch everyone be happy. I have to watch John and Mari be happy! I love him but he doesn't even know that anymore and I know that he does too, but he's not the guy to say that when he's with another woman."

Flash was gaping slightly, his stance relaxing as he realized I was breaking down in front of him.

I turned around so I didn't have to face him, looking out over the city.

"I gave up my chance to go back home with my people because I saw it as murder on their part and I've grown to like this planet but…I just don't have a home here anymore."

Flash quickly turned me around and hugged me tightly. "You have a home Shiera," he whispered to me. "You're a part of the Justice League and we need you."

I wrapped my arms around him tightly, crying quietly on his shoulder.

"So much for a distraction," I laughed with a small hiccup, pulling away from him to look at him.

He smiled softly, "Yeah, though I think you've needed to talk to someone about that for a while. And if you want to continue talking to me about it, go ahead. I'm all ears."

I smirked and hugged him again. "Sure. Let's go get a gallon of ice cream first."


	6. Chapter 6

I walked back into the Watchtower with a laugh. I'd left Flash so that he could go home and he'd listened to me ramble on and on about everything from after the Thanagarian attack to now. Really, he is the only reason I'm staying here. The others seem...less willing but he wanted me here, just like he wanted everyone here I suppose.

Now, I just want to sleep.

I yawned and walked toward my room, the silence of my walk made me wary and I spun on my heel, coming face to face with Batman. "You still do that, huh?" I asked with a lazy smirk.

He let just the tiniest of smirks show. "No, I will always do that." Batman became serious just as quickly as the smirk slid into place that it would make any question if it were even there. But I knew that smirk too much not to notice it and I think he even knew that. "We need to talk," he stated.

I sighed and flicked my hair behind my ear. "Do we really? Right now?" I asked, though it sounded more like a whine. "I am tired and full from a gallon of ice cream I shared with Flash, which means he ate most of it."

"Training room. Five minutes," he said, turning around and walking off.

I glared at his retreating figure. "When I'm tired and full of ice cream. Great time to train," I grumbled.

I continued on to my room. Though probably because of that exact reason that he's making me do this. I quickly changed into my training outfit with a yawn, grabbing my mace and hanging it on its place on my wall. After, I walked off to meet him in the training room.

Walking in I was surprised to see Bruce Wayne standing in the middle of the sparring mats and not Batman. I walked up, eyeing the billionaire curiously.

"What's going on Bruce?" I asked.

"Training," he stated. "You'll be sparring me."

I blinked, "I've been training everyday and you choose to train the night I decide not to train?" I put my hands on my hips. "Why?"

His answer was a swift kick to my stomach. I grunted and bent over a little before springing back and upper cutting him. He spun from the hit and then used his momentum to spin, kicking at my head. I blocked with my forearm.

It seemed like hours had passed while we sparred over and over again. I finally fell to my butt, breathing heavily from the fighting. Bruce sat on a weight bench guzzling some water. I fell back and lay on my wings, staring up at the ceiling.

"You never answered my question Bruce," I said.

He let out a breath when he'd finished the water. He glanced over at me, "Flash told me about the incident with Boomerang," he said. "You should be in more control and this was to see how in control you were. A few times I questioned if you wanted to smash my face in and end this but you reined it in at the last second."

I glared at the ceiling. "Who doesn't have a moment where they don't have control?"

"Superman," he stated matter of factly.

"That is not true and you know it," I say, pointing at him. "You just don't want to gloat, because the only good answer to that would have been you. You're the toughest man I know Bruce, human or other. You can handle a lot and even better, you can deal a lot."

He just stared at me for a moment before standing. "You need some rest Shiera. Goodnight," he said, walking off.

"And he says goodnight, just like that," I roll my eyes and get up.

"Was there something else I was supposed to say?" He asks, turning to look at me a little.

"No, no," I said. "Just go to bed Bruce or go stalk the streets of Gotham. Whatever it is you do. Goodnight." I waved him off and for a moment he stood there. I wondered what he wondered but said nothing else until he left the training room. "I'm such an idiot. He's nice and then I pretty much toss it back into his face. Smooth move Shiera," I grumble and head off to my room.


End file.
